Miedos
by dimitrix
Summary: Ulrich siempre ha tenido miedo de todo, pero ahora una noche, se enfrentara a sus peores miedos cuando la propia naturaleza humana estara en contra de el, y el culpable de todo eso, es un vagabundo siniestro que va repitiendo: Tienes miedo


MIEDOS

_Este fanfic ha sido presentado_

_por Dimitrix Enterprises_

_y Dimitrix Inc._

Ulrich volvía a casa después de trabajar, tenía un trabajo como contable en una empresa llamada STERN INTERNATIONAL, la empresa de su padre. Trabajaba duro muchas horas todos los días para intentar ganarse un sueldo aceptable, siempre pensaba que lo único que importaba era trabajar duro y vivir plácidamente pero cada noche, que volvía a su casa, se sentía desolado.

Tenía casi unos cuarenta años, y no había hecho muchas cosas que fuesen muy interesantes a lo largo de la vida. No es que quería ser famoso ni nada por el estilo, pero es que solamente quería hacer algo que no significase ser un contable mas, tener algún tipo de aventura, viajar a alguna parte, algo de lo que sentirse orgulloso.

Hacía mucho frío, tenía puesta una chaqueta de color marrón hecha de fibras naturales, no le abrigaba mucho y sentía como le entraba el frío a través de su piel. El tenía ganas de usar chaquetas hechas con pieles de animales, porque eso hacía que le entrase mas calor, pero ahora, que los ecologistas le daban muchas vueltas al asunto, eso provocaba que hubiese muchas demandas y que disminuyese el negocio de las pieles, una lastima no poder seguir utilizándolas mas.

Andaba por una avenida muy silenciosa de Brooklyn, vivía ahí a pesar del escándalo que siempre habia, no era la mejor de las ciudades, pero al menos tenía unos buenos pisos donde se podía vivir.

Respiro agotadoramente.

Ya no aguantaba el frío que hacía, estaba en noviembre, y cuando se llega a final de ese mes, es donde peor se pone el tiempo, porque disminuyen las temperaturas y comienza la rutina de ir comprando ropa de invierno. No le gustaba comprar ropa en invierno porque ahí tenía que sacar el maximo partido de sus ganancias.

Durante todo el camino que había hecho hasta ahora, se había sentido como con miedo, no sabía porque era, pero entonces oyo unos extraños sospechosos pasos que se oían de no muy lejos. Se giro y miro de reojo, a unos metros mas había un extraño hombre, no notaba como era porque la oscuridad de la noche le tapaba todo el rostro dejándole solo el oscuro perfil de su silueta, volvió a poner la vista al frente, no quería llegar a pensar que aquel hombre lo estaba siguiendo y le quería robar, así que siguió caminando como si nada para no llamar la atención.

Cuanto mas caminaba, mas se sentía con miedo, empezaba a sospechar demasiado de aquel hombre pero no podía dejar de mirarle, sentía algo en el que era perturbador, no sabía lo que era pero notaba en su oscura mirada solo deseos de hacer algún tipo de acto violento. Intento caminar mas deprisa pero sin correr porque entonces llamaría demasiado la atención del hombre y ahí todo empeoraría.

Respiro profundamente, las ansias de poder perder de vista a aquel hombre hacía que le hirviese la sangre que tenía dentro, era como un subidon de adrenalina que le subía por las arterias, era agotador tener que sentir eso pero no le quedaba otra opción, tenía que escapar de aquel hombre o sino correría un grave peligro del que luego se arrepentiría.

De pronto el hombre se detuvo, dejo dar aquellos enormes pasos que rechinaban por el suelo haciendo un estruendo que resonaba demasiadas veces.

Avanzo lo mas que pudo para poder perderlo de vista, pero entonces sintió la curiosidad de querer saber porque se había detenido, al girar la esquina se detuvo y miro hacía atrás, se quedo mirando de frente al agresor que se encontraba a unos metros mas, se extraño al verle, se había detenido como una estatua, no se inmutaba para nada. Una parte de el quería marcharse y olvidarse del tema, pero otra parte no queria irse con la curiosidad. Avanzo unos metros para poder estar mas cerca de el pero no demasiado, se quedo con ojos indecisos al ver apenas el aspecto del hombre, se seguía sin notarse mucho pero podía ver en la parte inferior de la cara, que tenía una barba muy sucia y la cara llena de espinillas con pus y tenía los labios muy sucios, como si no se los hubiese lavado en días. Estaba claro que aquel hombre era un vagabundo, pero para ser un vagabundo, daba una impresión aterradora, se canso de tanto fijarse en el y entonces le dijo:

-¿Porque me sigues? -le pregunto gritándole lo mas fuerte que podía como para que entendiera seríamente la pregunta.

El hombre empezo a hacer gemidos con la boca, movía la mandíbula de un lado para otro, se notaba lo sucios que estaban sus dientes, los tenía todo torcidos y con unas extrañas cosas verdes que colgaban de las encías.

Se quedo indeciso, pensó que no iba a decir nada, pero entonces hablo poniendo un tono desalentador que le llamo demasiado la atención como para notar lo siniestro que era:

-Tienes miedo, tienes miedo, tienes miedo, tienes miedo -fue repitiendo eso una y otra vez hasta que su voz aumento hasta alcanzar un climax aterrador y sobrecogedor.

La frase que decía el hombre le hacía entrar en pánico, no entendía como pero hacía que le subiese el temor al corazón. No lo soportó mas así que giro por la esquina y se largo corriendo para poder escapar de aquel hombre.

··

Corrió lo mas rápido que pudo y al final acabo llegando a su casa, miro detrás y observo que el hombre ya no estaba, lo había perdido de vista, pero aún así siguió sintiendo curiosidad por aquel hombre tan extraño, no tenía ni idea de quien era pero con solo oír su voz, le daba el peor de todos sus miedos.

Subió por las escaleras y entro en el apartamento, fue andando por el salón de la planta baja y entonces fue subiendo las escaleras, había un ascensor, pero como su piso estaba en el segundo piso, así que daba igual que subiese por tan solo un par de escaleras.

Llego al segundo piso y ahí entonces fue andando por todo el recorrido hasta llegar a la puerta de su casa, había una puerta de color marrón con un numero dorado que ponía el numero 8º, saco las llaves y metió la que correspondía en la cerradura, giro la llave al instante que se oía el cambió de los engranajes que había dentro de la cerradura, se abrió la puerta y se metió dentro, cerro la puerta inmediatamente porque hasta el frío que había en la calla se había metido hasta ahí y no quería que el frío se expandiese hasta por su casa.

Un silencio rondaba por todo el recorrido del piso.

Una vez que se metió en su casa, se saco la chaqueta, la dejo puesta en el guardarropa que había al lado suyo, se dirigió al salón, era una sala algo normal, con un sofá en el medio que apuntaba a la tele y al lado había una mesa con un telar de cuadros, mas adelante estaba la mesa de comedor, era una mesa redonda y de madera, cuando se acerco ahí, sintió que el frío se había metido hasta dentro de la misma casa, lo que quería evitar, se acerco al termostato que había en el costado a la entrada de la cocina, giro la manivela y lo puso a doce grados para arriba.

Ahora empezó a calentarse la casa.

Después de haber estado horas trabajando, lo único mas placentero que había para el, era sentarse en calma en el sofá, se quedo sentado sin mostrar ningún tipo de emoción, ahí entonces se dio cuenta de lo solitario que era, vivía tranquilamente en su propia casa, pero cuando entonces veía lo silencioso que era todo, se daba cuenta de que iba a permanecer así para siempre, necesitaba tener a alguien al lado, pero le daba miedo pensar en el matrimonio, tener que vivir ajetreado mucho mas de la cuenta, eso le aterraba, no podía tener una vida así, con todos los problemas que suponía que podría tener, resoplo agotado, estaba claro de que era un cobarde y no quería afrontar los hechos que el deparaban, se puso las manos encima de sus ojos y luego bajo la cabeza para no reconocer su vergüenza.

De pronto se percato de que había algo que le iluminaba la vista, se giro y observo el foco de luz roja que salía de su contestador automático, había recibido un mensaje mientras estaba fuera.

Se acerco al contestador y apreto el botón que dictaba el mensaje. Se oyó un pitido y luego se escucho:

-Hola Ulrich, soy Yumi, soy aquella chica del instituto con la que te solías llevar tan bien. Mira quería llamarte para decirte que habrá una reunión de viejos alumnos en nuestro antiguo instituto, están todos que quieren volver a verse, incluida yo, que quiero volver a verte, y quisiera que vinieras si te acepte, así que mientras tanto, tenga reservada mi propuesta, así que un saludo y espero tu llamada -se escucho la voz de una mujer a la que Ulrich conocía bien, se corto el mensaje y se oyó de vuelta el pitido.

Ulrich no pudo creerlo, sabía bien quien era, era Joanna, su amiga de toda la infancia, aunque para el fue algo mas que una amiga, pero nunca pudo decírselo de cualquier forma, y por culpa de eso ahora vivía solo sin oportunidad de poder tener una vida mejor, se arrepintió el resto de su vida y hasta ahora se ha acordado de que lo hacía.

Pero a pesar de eso, seguía todavía sin tener la fuerza de voluntad suficiente para admitirlo, quería hacerlo, pero una parte de el le seguía nublando la mente de ese miedo con el que había llevado toda su vida, y ahora que había madurado, no podía dejarlo atrás, tenía que vivir con ese miedo por siempre, hasta que muera y se arrepienta de su miserable vida.

-¿Porque ? -se preguntaba a si mismo, quería saber la respuesta a porque tenía que vivir con miedo, no lo sabía, pero quería encontrar esa respuesta de cualquier forma.

Al ver que no iba a conseguir por las buenas lo que quería, decidió desahogarse mirando la tele, agarro el mando a distancia que había en un extremo del sofá y lo prendió pulsando el botón rojo que había a lo alto del mando.

Se encendió la pantalla y se mostró un anuncio que estaban dando, se acomodo y se quedo a mirarlo, durante un tiempo estuvo mirando todo el anuncio, era una propaganda donde mostraban una maquina de afeitar para las mujeres, se veía como una mujer se propababa la maquina y se la empezaba a frotar por toda la cara, luego la mujer se quedo estupefacta al ver el resultado de la maquina, después dijo que se le acabaron todos sus problemas para encontrar un hombre y todos sus miedos.

Ante ese ultimo comentario, se le abrieron los ojos de estupefacción, justo cuando quería estar en calma, va y aparece alguien que acaba diciendo lo que no quería oír, no quería pensar que aquello era una coincidencia pero dejo de mirar el anuncio y cambió de canal para ver otra cosa. Ahora se veía el anuncio de un coche deportivo Audi, había un coche que pasaba por toda una pasarela y luego acaba metido en una sala enorme con un montón de luces enfocándolo, de pronto apareció el spot publicitario del coche: _SOLO APTO PARA AQUELLOS QUE HAYAN SUPERADO SUS MIEDOS._

Aquello ya no cuadraba para nada, antes parecía una coincidencia pero ahora que apareciese esa frase diciendo esa palabra, ya no podía ser pura realidad, era como si alguien le estuviese tomando una broma porque no podía ser de verdad. Cogío el mando de vuelta y volvió a cambiar de canal, ahora cambió a un canal donde estaban mostrando una telenovela vieja, aquello dedujo que no podía decir nada siquiera de miedos ni nada por el estilo.

En el programa, aparecía una mujer con los cabellos tenidos, se acerco a su marido y esta le pregunto acerca de si ya había conseguido trabajo, entonces el marido que tenía un periódico en la ma-no le dice: _Lo siento mi amor, ojalá lo hiciera, pero tengo tanto miedo que ni puede ofrecerme voluntario para ningún trabajo, tengo el mismo miedo que tiene una persona que yo conozco, creo que su nombre era __Ulrich__, y que tenía bastante miedo._

Aquella frase le dejo consternado, salto de lo aterrado que estaba y se quedo parado mirando el programa, aquello ya no podía ser verdad, antes estaban hablando sobre miedos, pero ahora justamente hablaban sobre el, como era aquello posible, esto era peor que una broma pesada.

Cogío rápidamente el mando a distancia y empezo a ir cambiando de canal, entonces apareció en un programa donde estaban entrevistando a un profesor de una universidad, había una mujer que llevaba un micrófono, entonces le dijo: Digame señor Berckland, como ha hecho para ganarse tanto respeto por sus alumnos ademas de ganarse el premio de profesor honorífico -entonces el profesor dice-: Bueno, eso ha pasado porque no tengo miedo, quiero decir que no soy como ese hombre que se hace llamar Ulrich que nunca le ha confesado sus sentimientos a Yumi -dice el hombre riéndose y la reportera le sigue el mismo rollo.

Aquello le dejo boquiabierto, no pudo soportar tanto estremecimiento, antes hablaban sobre el, pero ahora peor, lo sabían todo de el, ya sabían que tenía miedo del matrimonio y de admitir sus sentimientos a la mujer que amaba, se puso de los nervios y empezo a ir cambiando de canal.

Acabo en un programa de homicidios, había un hombre que era el forense, había habido una víctima en una avenida y ahora estaban acordando la zona. Entonces la reportera le dijo al forense: Disculpe agente James, pero podría decirnos de que ha muerto la víctima -entonces el forense le dice-: A decir por las pruebas que tenemos, yo diría, que la víctima se suicido debido a que tenía miedo y como no pudo superarlo, se suicido porque ya no soportaba vivir en este mundo, y eso es caso lo mismo que le sucederá a Ulrich Stern, que se suicidara dentro de poco y eso es por culpa de su miedo, cosa que seguramente le pasara dentro de poco como continue así.

Al oír lo que decían en el programa, no pudo soportarlo mas y exploto de rabia.

-¡No! -le grito a la tela porque ya estaba harto de que hablasen de el.

Empezo a ir cambiando de canal queriendo ver si en algún programa no estaban hablando de el, fue cambiando de uno en uno y en cada programa veía, se la pasaban hablando sobre el miedo, con solamente oír esa palabra, cambiaba de canal como un loco queriendo escapar de la seria verdad.

Estuvo tanto rato cambiando de canal que al final la tele se quemo y se quedo toda la pantalla titilando con unos puntos blancos y grises que se movían por un fondo negro.

Dejar de oír la palabra miedo por un rato fue reconfortante, reconoció que era todo una pesadilla, se lo estaba imaginando todo, supuso que debía de tratarse por el estrés, estaba tan infligido con los asuntos que tenía pendientes que se imaginaba cualquier cosa para llamar la atención, pero al final no le funcionó para nada, se sentó suspirando amargadamente en el sofá, se tapo los ojos con la mano para no reconocer su vergüenza.

De pronto la tele volvió a funcionar, pero esta vez no mostró ningún canal.

Ulrich se quito la mano de la cara y miro perplejo a la tele, se mostró toda una pantalla azul y había arriba en un extremo, el letrero en verde que marcaba el canal, pero esta vez no ponía eso, solamente decía la palabra: Miedo.

Otra vez volvió a estremecerse, agarro el mando a distancia y empezo a ir cambiando el canal, se seguía viendo el mismo fondo azul, no había conexión con la antena pero aquello pareció como si hubiesen pirateado la tele, seguía cambiando de canal intentando de ver otra cosa, pero seguía viendo lo mismo, no había forma de escapar de eso.

-Esto no esta pasando, esto no esta pasando -se decía eso una y otra vez porque no quería llegar a pensar que lo que estaba viendo estaba pasando de verdad. Estuvo todo el tiempo cambiando de canal que llego a un momento en el que sus nervios estallaron de furia-. ¡Esto no esta pasando!

Cambió de canal y entonces apareció algo nuevo en la pantalla, se quedo mirándolo perplejo, ahora había un letrero de color verde en el medio que decía: ¿Tienes miedo Ulrich?

A partir de eso ya pudo entender que alguien le estaba gastando una broma. Se canso de que le estuviesen tomando el pelo, tiro el mando a distancia y entonces miro hacía arriba y dijo:

-¿Quien eres el cabron que se esta riendo de mi? ¿Porque me estáis haciendo esto? ¿Creéis que estoy haciendo esto apropósito? ¿Porque si hace lo es? Entonces no me conocéis –replico creyendo que había alguien que le espiaba, que todo era un juego para poder volverle loco, como si fuese un espectáculo ver como se ponía como loco.

No se escucho nada, había estado gritando para nada, pero al final todo se calmo.

Al ver que parecía que había dejado las cosas claras, se decidió volver a sentarse en el sofá y esta vez disfrutar del ambiente de su casa. Se quedo acostado en el asiento sin hacer nada, solo quedarse sentado en tranquilidad y pensar en sus pensamientos.

De pronto sonó el timbre que había afuera, miro hacía la puerta y pregunto:

-¿Quien es? -pregunto por el hombre que llamaba.

-¿Es usted Ulrich Stern? -pregunto la voz de una hombre.

-Si -afirmo-. ¿Quien es usted?

-Entonces eso significa que es el hombre que andaba buscando.

-¿Porque? -pregunto de nuevo.

-Porque tiene miedo -admitió el hombre.

Aquello le desconcertó por completo, creía que la broma había acabado pero parecía que solo había cambiado de tema, se levanto antonito del sofá y se dirigió a la puerta para saber quien era.

-¿Que quiere usted de mi? -pregunto queriendo saber mas respuestas al asunto.

-Solamente quiero saber si usted tiene miedo -respondió el hombre.

-Que le importa a usted -replico.

-Mucho, porque si es verdad que usted tiene miedo, entonces eso significa el motivo por el que he venido aquí.

Aquello ya le extraño por completo.

-¿Que quiere decir? -pregunto tímidamente, empezaba a estremecerse con cada respuesta.

-He venido aquí para tratar con usted su miedo, porque si es verdad que lo tiene, entonces no habría venido aquí por ningúna razón -aclaro el hombre de atrás.

Max empezaba a entender un poco a que se refería el hombre que había detrás, pero tenía antes que saber a que se enfrentaba para poder tratar con el, dio varios pasos en seco a medida que se acercaba a la mirilla de la puerta.

-Yo no necesito que nadie trate mi miedo -le replico haciendole entender con toda decisión que no necesitaba que le curasen el miedo.

-Pues lo va a necesitar, porque sino acabaría el resto de su vida arrepintiéndose de todas las decisiones que hizo, ¿dígame? Algúna vez le ha confesado sus sentimientos a Yumi ha ido de viaje a algúna parte, a pedido a su jefe que le haga un aumento de sueldo, no lo ha hecho, y todo eso es por culpa de su miedo. Así que se lo diré por ultima vez...

Ulrich se acerco a la mirilla de la puerta, ahí entonces observo el autentico rostro del hombre que había detrás de la puerta, en ese momento se quedo atónito al ver quien era.

-¿Tienes miedo? -resulto ser el vagabundo siniestro con el que antes se había topado, al momento que lo vio, se le cambió la voz de vuelta a su voz original.

Aquello impresión le dejo aterrado, salto del miedo y acabo cayendo de espaldas contra el suelo, empezaba a arrastrarse hacía atrás para alejarse de la puerta, ahí entonces se dio cuenta, el vagabundo era el responsable de todos los sucesos que ocurrieron antes, pero había algo raro, aquel vagabundo no era normal, tenía algo que era muy oscuro.

Se alejo lo bastante lejos de la puerta como para intentar coger el teléfono que tenía en la mesa de luz del sofá, intento de llamar a la policía pero entonces algo le desconcertó, la puerta estaba recibiendo serios golpes, resonaba tanto que se veía como se hundía hacía un lado parte de la puerta, el vagabundo estaba intentando de entrar por la fuerza.

Rápidamente marco el numero de la policía, apreto las teclas: 9-1-1, entonces coloco el teléfono en su oreja y enseguida se atendió su llamada.

-9-9-1 emergencias, ¿dígame? -se oyó la voz de una mujer.

-Ayudenme, mi nombre es Ulrich Stern y quiero denunciar que hay un hombre que quiere meterse en mi casa, es un hombre muy peligroso -dicto Ulrich a través del teléfono.

-De acuerdo, mandaremos una patrulla a su ubicación.

-Ah -suspiro Ulrich al ver que iba a estar a salvo.

-A no ser que tengo bastante miedo como para ocuparse de esto usted solo, porque si es así no merece la pena mandar la patrulla para ayudarle -refuto estremecedoramente la mujer.

Con eso ya se estremeció de nuevo, ya no pudo creer que hasta la policía estuviese metida en el asunto, estaban todos metidos en contra de el. De pronto se oyó un pequeño pitido y entonces se corto la llamada.

-Oiga, sigue ahí, por favor ayudeme, vienen a por mi -quiso intentar Ulrich de comunicarse con la mujer, pero no había forma, nadie le iba a contestar.

De pronto la puerta se abrió de la nada dando un fuerte golpe que resonó en toda la casa.

Ulrich pego un alarido al asustarse por aquel golpe, se quedo atónito mirando la puerta.

Entonces el vagabundo que había detrás, empezo a ir entrando mostrando su oscura y temible silueta, daba pequeños pasos sin ruido, como si no estuviese ahí y solo fuese un reflejo. Ulrich empezo a estremecerse como nunca antes había hecho, aquello horrible silueta que estaba viendo lo estaba llenando de un miedo que no sabía como describirlo.

El vagabundo entro en la casa, se quedo mirando todo alrededor hasta que apunto su oscura mirada hacía el, suspiraba de agonía al verle. El vagabundo lo miro durante varios segundos hasta que de pronto avanzo pero sin dar ningún paso, solamente salto de la nada hacía un metro mas.

Intento de arrastrarse para poder escapar de su presencia, pero le daba tanto pánico verle, que no tenía la fuerza suficiente para huir.

El vagabundo siguió avanzando dando esos saltos que hacía que se moviese en la oscuridad de la habitación, se acerco lo suficiente como para ir diciendo:

-Tienes miedo, tienes miedo, tienes miedo, tienes miedo, tie... -siguió así a medida que se acercaba hacía el.

Ya no pudo aguantarlo mas, tenía que intentar de defenderse o acabaría fatal, busco todo lo que sirviese como un arma, miro de un lado a otro hasta que entonces se fijo en el jarrón de bronce que iba colocado en la repisa de abajo de la estantería que tenía al lado.

Rápidamente lo cogío, se levanto y lo alzo contra el vagabundo, pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada, le cogío fuertemente de la mano, tanto que hizo que tirase el jarrón que tenía agarrado, cayo al suelo dando un pequeño estruendo que resonó por el piso de mármol.

Se quedo mirando la oscura cara del vagabundo, casi no tenía ni cara, solamente una horrible mandíbula con la que le expresaba su amargura, intento de soltarse pero la forma en que le agarraba la mano, hacía que se quedase atado en su propia fuerza.

-Tienes miedo, tienes miedo, tienes miedo -volvió a decir lo mismo el vagabundo.

Max intento de no hacer caso de lo que le decía, pero estaba tan fastidiado por el tema de siempre que ya no tuvo mas remedió que admitir toda la verdad.

-Esta bien, tengo miedo, soy un cobarde, y odio serlo, y no puedo evitarlo, quiero intentar ser mas fuerte, pero estoy constantemente atrapado en mi propio miedo, que me impido avanzar, ya no se lo que quiero exactamente, pero solo quiero que el miedo desaparezca -replico Ulrich todos sus temores mientras lo decía todo sollozando de pánico.

Se le quedo mirando el vagabundo sin decir nada, pero entonces dijo:

-Eso era justo lo que quería oír -dijo.

Se quedo extrañado al oír ese comentario.

De pronto el vagabundo le soltó de la mano, fue tan repentino que cayo estrepitosamente contra el suelo, luego se oyó un bramido silencioso y todo volvió a estar en calma.

Alzo la cabeza y se percato de que el vagabundo se había ido, había desaparecido de la misma for-ma en que vino, solo que ahora le extrañaba el motivo por el cual le había soltado.

Se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta que aún seguía abierta, se asomo por fuera de la habitación y se quedo mirando el vestíbulo, no había ningún rastro del vagabundo por ningúna parte, empezo a pensar que todo era parte de su imaginación, pero si todo formaba parte de su imaginación, como es que aquel vagabundo había abierto la puerta de un golpe que casi la rompe, de todas formas, ya nada le importaba.

Volvió al sofá y se quedo sentando de la misma forma de antes, pero esta vez se había quedado replanteandose una cuestión, puede que alguien le estuviese gastando una broma pesada o todo era un producto de su imaginación, lo único que le importaba era el hecho de que por primera vez en su vida, había admitido que tenía miedo de verdad, miedo a tener voluntad, supuso que aquello era para lo que había venido el vagabundo, y aunque estuviese amenazandole de esa forma para que dijese que tenía miedo, lo único que le importaba era haberle ayudado, entonces ahí se dio cuenta, su problema no era que tenía miedo a tener voluntad, tenía miedo a admitir que tenía miedo como otro ser humano, había estado tanto manteniendose todas esas preguntas que nunca antes sabía, que nunca se dio cuenta de el verdadero motivo.

Pero ahora igualmente, ya se sentía mucho mas en calma que en otras veces. Al parecer la experiencia con aquel vagabundo le había cambiado en un instante, y al haber cambiado, se dio cuenta de que ahora tenía que afrontar esas decisiones que nunca supo tomar, incluido hacer una llamada.

Se movió a un lado y cogío el teléfono inalámbrico, pulso las teclas que marcaban el numero de teléfono de la persona a la que quería llamar, espero a que se conectase la linea y entonces se coloco el teléfono en la oreja para poder escuchar.

Se oyó un pitido y luego se escucho hablar:

-Hola diga -se oyó la voz de la mujer que antes había llamado.

-Hola Yumi, soy Ulrich, y te he llamado para poder decirte, que acepto tu propuesta, si es que aún sigue en pie -hablo Ulrich a través del teléfono.

FIN


End file.
